Episode 189 - I will Birth! The Divine Idol!?
is the 49th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 189th episode in the series overall. It aired on March 13th, 2018. Synopsis Summary Janice and Jewlie arrive in Paparajuku to try and save Laala. Falala and Galala identify them as their younger sisters, a revelation which moves Hibiki deeply. Mia reveals that she knows the goddess Jewlie, but is not familiar with Janice. In DanPri, WITH and the other boy idols are taken aback by the appearances of the goddesses, before Babario encourages them to cheer for the PriPara idols. Janice and Jewlie perform and move the clock all the way to midnight, but once again Pakku's feelings hold it back from ticking over and restarting time. Ajimi appears in a flying contraption inspired by one of Leonardo Da Vinci's inventions and attempts to break through the tower glass to reach Laala, but fails, as the others before her did. Janice states that a performance on the level of a Divine Idol team performance is required, but Sophie and Mirei cannot perform as a complete team without Laala, and the other Divine Idol present, Mia, cannot put on a team performance either. Janice and Jewlie reveal their reason for coming: although they cannot create a new Divine Idol team so easily, in the ancient PriPara there was a rank comparable to that of Divine Idol: God Idol. Meganii and Meganee explain through beatboxing rap that both Divine Idols and God Idols are at the pinnacles of the idol ranks and that Janice and Jewlie have the role of certifying new God Idols. They plan to hold a performance, overseen by Janice and Jewlie, in order to certify new God Idols who may be able to break the tower's windows and reach Laala to help her, as only a performance from within the tower can progress the clock. MY☆DREAM, NonSugar and Gaarmageddon state their intentions to undertake the God Idol certification concert, as does Junon in a brief appearance, claiming that her "coolness" should be a suitable match for the frozen tower, but Hibiki declares only one team is fit to undertake the challenge. Meganii agrees that, as God Idols are an equivalent rank to Divine Idols, the final opponents, whom SoLaMi SMILE struggled the hardest to defeat in the Divine Idol Grand Prix, should compete. Hibiki names the team as they arrive: Dressing Pafé. Dressing Pafé declares their intention to compete, believing that they as SoLaMi SMILE's oldest rivals and equals, they will be able to succeed. They are encouraged by the other idols present. Falala and Garara reveal there is a penalty if a team fails a God Idol certification concert: all their PriTickets will disappear and they will never be able to go to PriPara again. Meganii states that the danger of this challenge and the consequences of failure is the reason there are no longer any God Idols. All present hesitate, with the exception of Dressing Pafé themselves, whose confidence has not been affected at all. Usagi declares that the team he raised is certain to succeed. Dressing Pafé undertake the God Idol certification concert and are successful, performing a "Making Drama Beyond" where Janice and Jewlie declare their burning souls fit for the title of God Idol. They manage to break the tower window, but exhaust their stamina in the process. All hopes now rest on MY☆DREAM, who enter the tower with the intent of rescuing Laala. Major Events *Janice and Jewlie return in this episode. *The existence of God Idols is revealed. *Dressing Pafé become God Idols. *MY☆DREAM enter Pakku. Trivia * It is revealed that Jewlie and Janice are Galala and Falala's "little sisters". * Unlike in their previous duet performance, Janice as the rightful goddess holds the true goddess's baton and Jewlie holds its double. ** During the making drama, Janice and Jewlie switched positions in from the original. * Get Over Dress-code makes its first anime debut. ** The making drama, Eternal Friend! We are the Best Team! makes its debut. * Making Drama Beyond is introduced. Category:Article stubs Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:Episodes